


Ugly Sweater

by Pandora Hurts (bloodrosepetals)



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodrosepetals/pseuds/Pandora%20Hurts
Summary: Elliot has a girlfriend, he's gay but only Oz and him know, no one else. But one day Elliot meets Leo while shopping with his girlfriend before Christmas and before he knows it he's falling for the messy haired boy. What will end up of the two? Was it fate that made them meet?





	1. Hey, I like your boots

"Elli! Look at this one~" a ginger haired girl squeaked, her green eyes sparkling up at the beige haired male. She was holding up a matching ugly Christmas sweaters. They had blue sleeves, and had a penguin in a green hat, on a sled going down a snow hill. It also had red lights that would light up when pressing a small button.

"Awful." Elliot breathed. She frowned and lowered the sweaters, and started towards Elliot who was looking at plaid. She pulled on his arm, wrapping her arms around his arm and pushing it between her boobs. 

"But Elli~" she cooed.

"Why do you like these anyway? Or anyone in general, they're ugly." Elliot spat.

"That's the whole point, they're called ugly sweaters! Come on, love.. Please... for me?" she looked at him hopefully, tugging on her arm. He sighed, defeated.

"Whatever." he replied and she jumped up happily and went to the register, Elliot trailing behind her as she paid for the ugly sweaters, refusing to let Elliot even begin to convince her to pay instead. As soon as they stepped over the line that separated the store from the malls hallway, the girl turned towards Elliot with a smug expression.

"Sweater?" she extended her arm. Elliot glared at her with a look that answered her question. "Elliot." she warned, and Elliot started towards the food court, ignoring her threatening tone. She sped to grab his arm, pulling on his sleeve. "Elliot, I thought you loved me?" she looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Don't do that, Lia. I hate it." Elliot hissed and she hung her head low.

"Ok." she started walking in front of him, guilt hitting his gut harshly. He rolled his eyes and face palmed quietly.

"Give me the sweater." he voiced, as she perked up happily to take out the sweater. Seconds later they were both wearing matching sweaters, with a very happy girlfriend by Elliot's side, her arm linked with his. Their sweaters they were wearing previously were folded neatly in the bag they just received from the store, heading towards the food court. Royal Burger, was the place they decided to eat at. Elliot pulled out his leather wallet from his jeans back pocket, holding it securely in his hands. "What do you want?" he asked, glancing at Lia who seemed to be deep in thought over which food she wanted more. Elliot sighed, knowing she didn't hear his question, and probably will tell him eventually. Elliot checked the menu for himself, being interrupted numerous times by people walking through the line to get through. It was severely busy, of course, the festive season was on, everyone was in a rush to get gifts as quickly as the prices lasted. 

"I'll get a number 3." Lia finally voiced out and Elliot glanced at her to meet her gently green eyes. "What will you get?" she asked, leaning against him. 

"I'm getting a number 5." he answered casually. Perfect time, as him and Lia decided what to get it came to be their turn. His eyes were elsewhere but the person at the cashier.

"What would you like today?" a male voice asked.

"We'll get a combo number 3 and 5." Elliot answered, lowering his gaze from the menu that was above the male. His eyes locked on the male in front of him and he froze. The boy looked up after typing in the numbers. He glanced at Elliot, his violet eyes meeting Elliot's.

"Elliot?" Lia called him, he blinked a few times and glanced at her meeting her worried look.

"What size of drinks and fries? Also what drinks?" the noirette asked. Elliot shook his head and looked at the boy at the cashier.

"Two medium drinks, one coke and one Nestea, and one large fry and one medium." Elliot answered, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"To stay?" he asked. Elliot nodded, his hands shaking as he showed the noirette the card. "Whenever you're ready." he said, a gentle smile on his lips. Elliot tapped the pal. The noirette's hand was already at the printer for the receipts.

"Uh. Have I seen you somewhere before, maybe we go to the same school?" Elliot asked. Lia furrowed her brows, pulling on his arm. Elliot ignored her blissfully. The noirette had a small smile, more personal come to his lips. 

"I go to Pandora University." he replied.

"Hey, we go there too! I didn't know you actually paid attention to anyone, Elliot!" Lia shouted, surprised. Elliot glanced at the nametag on the noirette's uniform. 

_Leo_

"Your order number is 310, and here are your drinks, you'll get your food over there." Leo pointed to the end of their stall. Elliot nodded taking the tray he grabbed, Lia swatted a couple straws in the process of Elliot awkwardly moving away.

Once they sat down Lia glared at him. "What was that!?" she yelled, Elliot looked at her perplexed while unwrapping his burger. "What was the pickup lines with that dude!?" she spazzed and Elliot bit his lip.

"Nothing, I've seen him around before, I was surprised. That's all." Elliot answered and started eating. Lia didn't buy it but took what she got anyways and started on her burger too. As Elliot finished his burger and was starting on his fries he saw the noirette heading out, checking through his bag. Elliot wiped his mouth with the tissue that Lia remembered to grab, before getting up. "I'll be right back." Elliot voiced, then pecked her forehead and hurried over to the noirette. "Hey, uh, Leo is it?" Elliot asked, making the boy in front of him turn his attention to the beige haired male. Leo smiled, exposing the nametag that was in his hand, before throwing it In his bag. 

"And you are?" Leo asked.

"Elliot."

"Nice to meet you, did you want something?" Leo asked.

"What- What classes are you in, or I mean.. what are you studying? Maybe we have classes together?" Elliot stuttered, his cheeks turning pink. Leo's smile had only made things worse.

"I'm in modern literature, I'm studying for a bachelor in the arts, and how about you Elliot?" Leo asked.

"I-I'm in modern literature too! I'm studying for a bachelor in music!" Elliot replied, shoving his hands in his pockets. Leo blinked a few times, blankly, at Elliot.

"I guess, I didn't notice you? After all I have other things I do." Leo explained, while opening up his bag exposing a couple of books. Elliot nodded, and chuckled nervously.

"I really like the Holy Knight series." he started. Leo's eyes brightened up.

"Really?" Leo asked cheerfully. Elliot swallowed hard. "Most of the people I talk to think it's boring, or a very childish series, but I like it likewise! I didn't know you were a type of person to like something like that.. judging off your looks." Leo's eyes sparkled. Elliot gave him a small smile, a moment of silence passing them. "Well. I should-" Leo started.

"Wait. um- Could I get your number? To you know... talk more?" Elliot asked, Leo paused turned his body towards Elliot, their eyes meeting for a moment. Leo had a smug look go to his features.

"Would your girlfriend approve of you picking up other guys behind her back?" Leo asked, teasingly. Elliot's face flushed and he opened his mouth to decline but Leo interrupted. "I'm just kidding." Leo pulled out his phone and handed it to Elliot after briefly unlocking it. "Here, add your name and number. I'll shoot you a message." Leo said. Elliot took the phone carefully and put in his name, then quickly plugging in his phone number. He handed Leo back his phone momentarily. Leo's thumbs moved swiftly, and a ping erupted from Elliot's phone in his pocket as Leo tucked away his. Elliot pulled out his phone to look at the text. "Also, nice ugly sweater. Cute." Leo smirked. Elliot hesitated for a moment. "I have to go now, text me later?" Leo waved.

"Sure." was all that Elliot managed to say in reply, and waved. When Leo disappeared from Elliot's view he brought his hand up to face palm, and held his hand there for a few seconds, then ran that hand through his hair. He let out a stained breath, and then turned his heel to head back to the table Lia was at. She gazed at him, as if knowing he was coming back, giving him a warm smile.

"You were gone for a while." She pouted.

"Sorry, ran in to an old friend." Elliot lied, digging in to his fries happily. Lia got up suddenly, moving to sit next to Elliot, and placed her hand on his upper thigh causing Elliot to bang his knee against the table. "Ow." he whispered as Lia quickly apologized and grabbed the fry out of Elliot's hand. He glanced at her pack, it was gone. He sighed, but was surprised when she brought the fry she stole to his lips. She opened her mouth and put the fry between her lips and leaned towards Elliot, batting her eyes. Elliot leaned towards her slowly, but pressed his lips against hers, before biting off half of the fry. He pulled away but she grabbed him by the collar, pressing her lips against his, snaking her hand to brush Elliot's inner thigh. Elliot gasped and pulled away quickly. "Lia.. We're in public." Elliot hissed. She peppered his face in kisses.

"Didn't stop you from flirting with the cashier." she growled.

"I wasn't flirting! You're my girlfriend! And-and I wouldn't exchange anyone for you." Elliot choked on his words.

"Prove it." she whispered, biting on his ear, Elliot shivering against her. 

"How?" Elliot gulped. Lia hummed, bringing her hand on his thigh higher to unbutton Elliot's jeans and down his underwear to grab him and start stroking his penis with her thumb. Elliot took her hand out of his pants, blushing furiously. "Lia! We're in public, what do you think you're doing!?" Elliot hissed loudly. Lia rolled her eyes, and grabbed his hand, letting Elliot quickly fix his pants before she grabbed her stuff, signaling Elliot to do the same. He grabbed his food and Lia swatted it out, as the fries spilled on the floor, Elliot was pain stuck. She pulled him after her in to a family washroom, and slammed the door, locking it quickly afterwards. She pulled off her sweater and shirt, exposing a lingerie. She waltzed over to Elliot, pulling off his sweater and tossing it aside. She pushed him against the wall, slamming her lips on his and grinding her hips against his. He groaned softly in the kiss, in return Lia moaned. She started pulling his shirt out of his pants and as she started, Elliot's phone wildly rang. Elliot instantly answered.

"Hey Elliot!" Oz greeted.

"Hey Oz, what's up? Is something wrong?" Elliot asked, but the phone call didn't stop from Lia from grinding herself against Elliot.

"Oh.. Oh! Yes there is! Elliot I need you urgently. Not me--but- My mom does no- Elliot!! I need you to help me with something, Now! Elliot it's urgent!" Oz yelled, and Lia heard the yells, looking at Elliot with needy eyes.

"It can't wait?" Elliot asked, panting softly.

"No! Please?" Oz pleaded. Elliot gave Lia a look, she instantly went to grab her clothes. Elliot bit back a smile.

"I'll be there in 20." Elliot answered, momentarily hanging up and finding his discarded sweater. "I'll drive you home." Elliot assured, and Lia shook her head.

"Oz you needs you there more than I do." she replied sadly. 

"Are you sure?" Elliot asked as they got to his car, and sat down.

"Yes,  just drop me off at the station." she mumbled sadly. Elliot obliged and dropped her off at the station across the street, giving her a quick kiss. She sent him a flying kiss before shutting the door. Elliot exhaled, and pulled out of the station parking lot, heading over to Oz's. 

* * *

Elliot kicked off his shoes as Oz hung up his jacket. "Your timing was perfect. I owe you one." Elliot sighed, in content. Oz chuckled. 

"Did she want to fuck, in the mall?" Oz asked, raising his eyebrow as he hung up the jacket Elliot was wearing. Elliot rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone, pausing as the text he never replied to was still on his phone. Oz walked over to him curiously and looked at the number written on Elliot's phone. "Who's that?" he asked. 

"Lia- she.. she wanted me to prove to her that I actually love her. And she took it to the family washroom." Elliot replied, exasperated.

"Not what I asked.." Oz groaned. Elliot tucked the phone away and went to the kitchen following the smell of coffee. He treated himself to grab two cups and pour coffee in to both. 

"I- um.. I guess you can say hit on a cashier." Elliot whispered. Oz stopped midway his way up the staircase. 

"You what!?" Oz yelled, rushing over to Elliot's side, meeting Elliot's eyes with his green ones. "Is he cute? Does he go to our school? What's his name?" Oz bombarded the poor male with questions. Elliot ignored him as he grabbed his cup of coffee and went upstairs, Oz trailed up after him. Oz slumped on to his bed as Elliot sat on the door. 

"He goes to our school. Turns out we have modern literature together. And-" Elliot covered his face in shame. "He knew I was hitting on him." Elliot sighed and Oz simply chuckled.

"Call him." Oz offered. 

"Mhm. That's going to happen as soon as I will take chemistry ever again." Elliot sarcastically replied. "Don't give me that, Oz! I've had enough just from today." Elliot hissed at him, bringing the cup of coffee to his lips and cringing at the temperature.

"Hm.. No problem. Hand me your phone for a sec." Oz asked, extending his arm. Elliot absently handed him his phone whilst enjoying his coffee, suddenly it clicked. 

"Wait." Elliot's eyes went wide and he jolted upright as Oz had already left the room and was at the staircase with the phone at his ear, giving Elliot a thumbs up. Elliot went after him and grabbed his phone, but only for his nightmare to come true.

"Hello? Elliot?" Leo answered. Elliot stared blankly at nothing, not sure if hanging up was the best option. "Hello?" Leo repeated.

"H-hi." Elliot stuttered and cursed at himself mentally. "Sorry, my friend accidentally pressed the call button and called you." Elliot said quietly, no longer facing the excited Oz. 

"I guess accidents happen for a reason. Would you care to join my family and I skating with your friend?" Leo asked. 

**Error 101: Elliot Nightray.exe had stopped responding**

**Wait or Restart?**

Elliot turned towards Oz, mixed emotions in his eyes and Oz simply nodded. "Sure." Elliot replied. 

"Great! I'll send you the address. I'll see you soon, Elliot." Leo replied excitingly before hanging up. Elliot slumped against the wall, before he felt for a stick behind him. Oz's eyes widened as they met Elliot's glare. Elliot instantly got  up to chase him down with one single goal: murder. Oz shrieked as they ran across the house with only Elliot's yelling of 'I'll murder you' and Oz's shrieks. Oz fell on his way up the stairs and Elliot landed shortly as he did, on a few levels under Oz, both panting harshly. Oz threw his head back and while panting started laughing, along with Elliot. Who leaned his head against one of the stairs.

"What did he say?" Oz asked.

"Skating, and to bring you along." Elliot replied. 

"Skating!? Heck yeah! I'll be ready in a few!" Oz shrieked happily and pounced up to get ready. Elliot threw the stick down and started towards the front door slowly. Oz was ready by the time Elliot finished getting dressed and putting on his shoes. Oz tossed on a jacket, holding his skates tightly in his hand.

"We're going to my place first to get skates." Elliot announced as they pulled away from Oz's house. 

"You're welcome." Oz beamed. Elliot gave him a questioning look. "Without me, you would be sitting at my house, sulking that Lia tried to force you in to sex, isn't that rape?" Oz asked, turned his head at him.

"I- no. I didn't exactly say no in the first place."

"But you didn't say yes.

"Oz, does it really matter right now?" Elliot asked, annoyance in his tone. Oz instantly had quieted down. Elliot let out a long breath. "He likes Holy Knight." he whispered. Oz looked at him, wiggling his eyebrows. "He's studying for a bachelor in arts." he added, not daring to meet Oz's smug expression. Elliot gripped his steering wheel tightly, making his knuckles go white.

"Break up with her."

"I can't, Oz, you know what Lia means to my family." 

"Elliot, it isn't just about your family."

Elliot grabbed his skates quickly before hopping back in the car and handing Oz his cellphone. "Put in the address Leo sent me, and turn on navigation." Elliot order and Oz instantly started on texting in the address in to maps, starting the navigation. 

They arrived at the rink in 15 or so minutes, but Elliot didn't get out right away. Oz nudged him, gently. "Everything will be okay. Where'd all your pride and sarcasm go?" Oz teased. Elliot shoved him and then opened his door, grabbing his skates from the back seat. Oz joined to his side, signaling Elliot he can lock his car. They entered the park and Oz pointed over to a bench by the rink, Elliot followed after him quietly, sitting down starting to disregard his shoes. A skrrt sound came from in front of Elliot, making him look up to see Leo, who simply smiled at him. Elliot put on the skates and started on tying them up. 

"Hey Elliot." Leo greeted, glancing over at Oz questioningly.

"I'm Oz, his friend!" Oz sang happily. Elliot put up his leg to finish tying up one foot. He met Leo's eye. 

"Hey." he whispered. 

"Where's your girlfriend, she didn't want to come?" Leo asked, sitting down on the edge beside Elliot, in return Elliot scooted over to give Leo more room. 

"No- um.. Oz had an emergency, so I left, she-she doesn't know I'm here." Elliot muttered, he was looking at his laces, and didn't see the perplexed gaze on Leo. 

"Hey Leo, so you met his girlfriend?" Oz asked, scrunching his nose. "Is your girlfriend here too?" Oz bombarded him with questions. 

"Yeah, she's pretty and no. I don't have a girlfriend or.. really need one." Leo answered warmly.

"Hmm.. So, what do you think?" Oz asked.

"Of?" Leo questioned. Elliot kicked Oz, sending him a murderous glare. 

"Elliot, or his girlfriend, whichever you're in to." Oz replied playfully. Elliot abruptly sat up and shoved Oz unsympathetically in the snow.

"Sorry, he can be a little nosy sometimes." Elliot apologized. 

"Don't be polite with me Elliot, it pisses me off all that manner stuff. And for your friends interest, I'm gay. I don't check out girls in general." Leo replied. Elliot's throat went dry. "Care to join me to skate?" Leo asked, his smile warm. Elliot hesitated before he rose to his feet and bit his lip. Leo noticed his uncertainty. "Have you skated before?" Leo asked.

"Yes. I haven't in a while." Elliot replied, his stuttering disappearing as he focused on his balance more. Leo extended his hand, to Elliot, his eyes were sparkling. 

"Don't worry, I won't fall for you, most of you straighties think that shit. But I'm not embarrassed. I can help you out. Unless  you rather suck up all your rich pride and do it on your own." Leo mocked him. Elliot clicked his tongue. 

"I can do this myself." Elliot huffed as he got on the ice and instantly sat down on the ice. "I-I decided to sit down, just to stretch my legs--" Elliot stuttered. Leo grabbed his hands and pulled the beige haired male up to his feet, unaware how Elliot's breath hitched. Elliot's hands shook, and his mind fogged suddenly, his cheeks flushing. Leo slowly started moving, letting go on of Elliot's hands. 

"Just follow me." Leo whispered and slowly skating. Elliot clung on to his hand like his life depended on it. Oz on the other hand had smoothly started skating, brushing off the last bit of snow from his clothing from Elliot's shove. Leo noticed the smoothness of Elliot's slow skating and shook their hands. Elliot snapped back to reality, and let go of Leo's hand. Leo chuckled as he stretched his hand. "You have one of a grip." Leo chuckled. 

"Sorry." Elliot whispered. 

"Uhm.. It's none of my business but why didn't you bring your girlfriend with you instead? I mean-- it would've been less awkward if she would've helped you?" he whispered, his smile not leaving his features. 

"It's a little bit complicated." Elliot confessed. Leo slid in front of Elliot, grabbing his arms to stop Elliot from a possible fall. 

"You know, Elliot. You're pretty attractive, if she isn't making you happy, someone else can. You deserve someone who you want to be with." Leo spoke. Elliot averted his gaze and carefully skated around Leo. 

"I wish it was as easy as it is to say that." Elliot replied. Leo offered him his hand, Elliot hesitated, glancing at him. 

"I have a feeling, that I know what you mean." Leo smiled warmly. Elliot took his hand, warmth spreading through his gloves, to his cheeks. "Your sweater looks cute on you." Leo added. Elliot's hatred for the ugly sweater faltered as quickly as the words left Leo's lips. Oz skated over to them and winked at Elliot. 

"Seems Leo figured out your secret." Oz chuckled brightly, and Leo joined in, squeezing Elliot's hand. A ringing erupted from Elliot's phone, Leo helped him to stop as Elliot took out his phone, his small smile falling. He exhaled, before answering the call.

"Hey Lia." Elliot answered, in response Leo turned around to skate away, to his failure as Elliot held on to his hand. 

"Elliot!? Is everything okay with Oz? I dropped by his house and your car was gone, is everything okay? Where are you? Elliot?" she squeaked worriedly.

"I'm-I'm skating Lia." Elliot answered. There was a long pause on the line. "O-Oz needed something to distract him from-" Elliot started, and the line went dead. Elliot's eyes widened and he brought his phone to his face as the calling dial disappeared. Oz skated over to Elliot, as Elliot lowered his phone in his hand, tightening his grip around it. Elliot pulled himself to peck Leo's cheek before he let him go and got off the rink to head to the bench. He sat quietly on the bench, his head in his hands. Oz exchanged looks with Leo and Oz got off the rink, and shook his Leo, signaling him that Oz needs to deal with this alone. Leo skated over to find his little sister, who happily took his hand to continue skating. "Oz. I'm so tired of this." Elliot voiced as soon as Oz sat down. 

"Elliot-"

"It seems she only sees me as a toy. I don't know. She forces me to buy, wear things I don't even like, she wants me constantly. You this isn't the first time or last time she's doing this to be constantly. I'm so fucking sick of her. She pisses me off all the time, and her voice pisses me off so much. I don't understand why she has to be the heir to that stupid family!" Elliot yelled, his cheeks flushed with anger. Oz opened his mouth but closed it, not saying anything and instead offering Elliot a hug. Elliot's phone rang, pulling them apart. "Hello?" he answered.

"Elliot, where are you? Sorry I hung up. I-I'm so frustrated, we were so close, but Oz ruined everything, can you come over? I miss you." Lia asked, her voice sugar-coated. Elliot exhaled loudly.

"No. Lia. I can't do this anymore." he answered.

"What?" her voice lowered.

"I'm so sick of you controlling me. I want to wear what I want, be with who I want, I don't want to have sex with you. Lia. You're amazing, beautiful and you're worth so much more. I can't-" Elliot started.

"Elliot. You aren't breaking up with me are you?" she asked. "You wont. You know-" 

Elliot hung up and threw his phone in the snow, covering his face. A shadow fell over Elliot, and he looked up to see the messy hair noirette holding his phone, wiping off the snow from the phone. 

"You can break your phone like that, how else will I be able to contact you?" Leo asked, handing Elliot back his phone, which had started buzzing in his hand.

"Leo-" Elliot got up. Leo leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek, taking Elliot's hand to put his phone in his hand, smiling at Elliot warmly. "I never loved her." Elliot whispered. Leo nodded his head. 

"You should go to her. If it's against your will, you should anyway." Leo assured.

"She only wants him home to fuck him." Oz bluntly yelled. 

"I-I should probably go home. It's been- a day." Elliot replied. 

"Elliot?" Leo called out, and Elliot instantly looked up at him. "Will.. Will you call me later tonight?" Leo asked, nippling on his lip. Elliot met his eye, melting  at the cute expression. 

"Yes. I will. On my own this time." Elliot replied, giving him a sincere warm smile, Leo had returned the warm smile, his cheeks slightly flushing. 

"Ah. Get a room will you." Oz teased. "Elliot. Home?" Oz asked. Leo pulled Elliot on his shirt. 

"Don't forget your pride along the way." Leo teased, making Elliot scowl from embarrassment.

"I-I still have it in my pocket!" Elliot yelled. Oz's and Leo's eyes widened. "..Shit I didn't mean it like that- I mean- Whatever!" Elliot fumed and Leo chuckled. 

"Maybe someday you'd give me a show of this pride?" Leo chuckled, his eyes dying to meet Elliot's. When he did, it was priceless, his cheeks flushed bright red. 

"In your dreams." Elliot growled.

"You know what they say, chase your dreams." Leo teased. Elliot covered his cheeks with his hand. 

"Don't expect a lot, he's an inexperienced gay." Oz whispered.

"Just how I like it." Leo teased further. 

"Leo!" Elliot choked out. "Shut up!" Elliot squeaked. 

"If you weren't so cute, I would definitely grab my books." Leo giggled.

"I-I'm not cute! Sh-shut the hell up!!" Elliot growled, and Leo laughed heartily. Elliot managed to kick off his skates and tug on his shoes, Oz already far long changed in to boots. Leo then stood up, not knowing when he crouched down and waved to them. Elliot couldn't hold back from giving Leo a warm hug, before departing. "Water." Elliot demanded the second they got in the car. Oz handed Elliot water who instantly put it up against his cheeks. 

"You two would be the cutest couple." Oz teased. Elliot gave him a look, and Oz instantly regretted the words as they left his lips. "Sorry. Do you want me to stay the night?" Oz asked.

"No, Lia will probably sneak in. She will be even angrier if you're there." Elliot replied, starting up the car. 


	2. Cheesy

Elliot's prediction about Lia sneaking in, had happened to be nothing but correct. A soft scratching came from Elliot's window, as he saw Lia struggling to open the locked window. She caught his confused eye and started banging against the window, yelling, but Elliot couldn't hear it. He sighed, heavily, before getting up and opening the window. Lia instantly jumped on his to hug him, holding on him tightly. "Oh. Elliot.. I missed you so much." she cooed, peppering him in instant kisses. Elliot shoved her off making Lia bump against the wall. 

"Listen. I'm trying to breakup with you." Elliot hissed, growing irritated. In response she let out a snort of humor, waltzing over to lay on his bed.

"I got you a little present." she smiled mischievously, ignoring entirely what Elliot said. Elliot exhaled dramatically. 

"Lia-" he started, before he could finish she started stripped, on reflex he looked away. 

"It's okay, it's all for you." she whispered, tossing her clothes on the floor. Elliot didn't dare look in the direction of the girl laying on his bed, just waiting for him to dominant her. "That's okay." she started, hearing the bed squeak as she arose and started towards him, brushing her finger under his chin, turning his head towards her, 

"No- Lia, I can't-" Elliot started, as she bit her lip and cut him off by placing her lips against his. She took his hands and wandered them around her body. Lia licked his bottom lip, Elliot's mind already fogging with the feeling under his finger tips, opening his mouth, letting her tongue explore his mouth. Lia slowly let go of her hold on Elliot's hands, that stayed on her hips while she trailed her own hands down to his pants, unbuttoning and unzipped them. She pulled away, a string of saliva connecting them, her hands already snaking down his boxers, gazing at him innocently.

"You can always tell me to stop, honey. I'm not here to rape you, but just make you feel good, after all.. We've been together for a while, and I thought, we both deserve this." she cooed seductively. He opened his mouth to speak but was shushed instantly as she got on her knees, instantly Elliot's eyes traveling after her. She took off Elliot's pants and boxers, taking in his length. She licked the tip teasingly before opening her mouth and taking in the length. His mind completely fogged and a moan escaped his lips.

"Lia." Elliot breathed, shutting his eyes in bliss as she did the magic under her fingers, and in her mouth. It was only a few licks and sucks before Elliot felt his climax coming, but suddenly Lia pulled away, glancing at Elliot longingly. 

"Elliot. Can you, help me too?" she asked, before turning her head and waltzing to the bed, spreading her legs. She had on a red, one piece lingerie and obviously, down there I was more like a string than actual underwear. She squirmed, her cheeks flushing. Elliot lunged at her like a hungry animal, stripping himself of the left over clothes he had and stepping over the pool of his clothes, stripping Lia as he got to the bed of her lingerie. He used his fingers to get her ready for him, the girl under him squirming, and moaning. He stopped at the same time where she stopped for him, and positioned herself, before pushing in her. They both started moaning, Lia's vocals coming out. 

* * *

Elliot woke up the next morning, with Lia in his arms. She cuddled closer to him as if she knew he had woken up, suddenly the memory of smiling Leo who asked to call again flashed through his mind and he sucked in a gasp. "Shit.." he whispered before turning over under Lia's hold and taking his phone. Guilt instantly cut through in his gut as he had messages from Leo. 

Elliot skimmed over the messages, nothing too major..but nonetheless felt guilty.

_Hey.. good morning. Sorry I didn't call last night, I got busy and went to bed early._

Elliot sent the text, setting his phone on the nightstand where his phone was charging for the night previously. He brought his hand to his face, exhaling a long sigh, one thought passing his mind  _'what now?'_. Elliot groaned in frustration and disappointment, disappointment in himself. Elliot managed to get out of Lia's hold and quickly hopped in the shower, before changing in to a fresh set of clothes. Lia had woken up when he was changed and now wandering around his room cleaning up Lia's and his mess. 

"Good morning sunshine~" she cooed, happily sitting up and stretching, letting a yawn escape her lips. 

"Yeah. Good morn." Elliot replied unenthusiastically. Lia rose up from the bed, without even glancing at her discarded undergarments she made her way to Elliot, to wrap her arms around his waist. 

"Oh honey. Last night was unforgettable." She whispered, sighing peacefully against his back. Elliot sharply turned towards her, clasping her wrists on his waist and pulled her away. A sharp icy glare was sent in her direction. 

"Yeah. Unforgettable. And now we're done. I've been meaning to break up with you for a while." Elliot hissed at her, shoving her lightly away from him, letting go of her wrists. Her expression within a split second changed many times. She walked over to Elliot, placing her hand on his chest, he swatted it away, holding tightly that hand. "Listen, you sneaked in here, used my hormones to your liking, happy? Now go." he growled, once again letting her go, an edge in his voice going unnoticed by her. 

"What's wrong, babe?" she asked, ignoring how serious the beige haired male was. Elliot rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. 

"Listen-" he started but his phone cut him off, as Lia instantly darted her gaze towards the small object. Elliot acted first and snatched it, keeping it out of her reach. 

"Everything is there, isn't it? All my answers~" she cooed, mischievously. Elliot continued, before she stopped and only the sound of the heavy buzzing of Elliot's phone and their breathes filled the room, her gaze holding much more than Elliot could comprehend. "You can hide it, but if you think I can't grab it. You're dead wrong." she chuckled. Elliot swallowed, hard, at her threatening words. He nonetheless did not let his guard down. It was all instantly gone once Lia leaned up and brought him in to a kiss, whilst taking his free hand and sliding it up and down her body, down to her core. Elliot's focus drifted to pulling away, that Lia quickly grasped his phone out of his weakening hand and let his hand go only to slid it down his bottoms and boxers. Elliot found the resistance to pull away, panting. 

"Stop-" he cut off before she kissed him again. She parted as she unlocked his phone with ease, with the knowledge of knowing his passcode as well as he knew hers and swiped through his texts. Elliot attempted to grab his phone out of her hand, but it was all to late when he got close it was already too late, as a smirk went to her lips.

"Leo, huh?" She gave him a terrifying glance before she gazed back at the phone and pressed call. She pressed speaker, and Elliot gulped, unaware what to expect. His mind raced with each hum of the phone as it rang, his heart stopped as he heard Leo pickup.

"Hello?" Leo answered. 

"Hi Leo~" Lia greeted before Elliot.

"Who is this?" Leo's voice came. 

"Oh, did Elliot not enlighten you about me? His girlf-"

"Ex." Elliot corrected bitterly and loudly. She glanced at him.

"Ex?" she hummed, sneaking her hand down his pants. 

"Lia. Stop." Elliot hissed. The line went quiet. 

"What's going on?" Leo asked, his voice sounding more scared. 

"Oh nothing. But, by the reaction of my boyfriend here, seems like there's something incredibly valuable here, perhaps you?" Lia snickered, playing with Elliot in his pants, his cheeks flushed unwillingly. Silence on the phone again. "You didn't tell your new friend what you really did last night?" she hummed. "I thought it was a males dream to fuck the brains out of his girl. Don't you agree, Leo?" she asked, having a slow pace on Elliot. 

The line went dead. Elliot's heart felt like it did too. 

She had reached his point. He ignored the bulge he had, he swatted her hand away and grabbed his phone from her and stormed out. He grabbed his car keys, put on boots, a light jacket and slammed the front door with a very confused family who didn't even have enough time to say the Good in Good morning. Elliot started driving, he didn't know where, but he was driving, and called Leo in his car.

"What is it now?" Leo's voice hurt.

"Where are you?" Elliot asked.

"Sorry?" Leo snapped. Elliot exhaled sharply.

"Where are you? I- I ran away." Elliot breathed. There was silence, Elliot gripped the stirring wheel tighter.

"Listen, Elliot. I've known you for a day it-" Leo started, making Elliot's temper only raise.

"Leo! I don't fucking care! Where are you?!" Elliot yelled. Silence.

"I'm heading to work. I'll be there in maybe a half hour?" Leo answered. Elliot breathed unevenly.

"What station?" Elliot asked.

"Sorry?" Leo hissed. 

"What station are you at, idiot! I'm trying to make up to you!" Elliot shouted. More silence, Elliot was that close to loosing it.

* * *

"Elliot why are you here?" Leo asked, sitting in Elliot's car, as he drove through the heavy getting-to-work traffic. Leo sighed heavily, propping his arm on the arm rest. Elliot let the wheel go and held it with one hand, the light was red anyway. He glanced over at the noirette, who wasn't even looking in his direction. He placed his hand between him and Leo. 

"Leo." Elliot called, and got Leo's attention, who gave him a puzzled look before meeting Elliot's pleading eyes. His eyes traveled down to the open, extended hand to him. Leo couldn't stop a smile, placing his hand in Elliot's, and they intertwined their fingers. A smile, and blush rested on Elliot, as he attempted to take his focus off their hands to the road. Leo wasn't facing away from Elliot anymore, instead he scooted that little bit closer. 

They got to Leo's work, a lot earlier than Leo needed to be there. "Well. We're only 20 minutes early to my work." Leo hummed. Elliot unbuckled his seat and turned to Leo. Leo scrunched his nose, a puzzled gaze being sent. "You smell like perfume." Leo hissed. Elliot blushed darkly and pulled away, gazing elsewhere but Leo in shame. 

"I-She sneaked in last night, and I wanted to break things up, but-" Elliot started his voice a whisper.. Leo tugged on their connected hands, pulling Elliot closer. Their eyes met, a warm blush sneaking it's way on Elliot's cheeks.

"Shut it. I don't need to hear it." Leo whispered, then leaned away against the window. "You're making excuses like you cheated on me when it's quite the opposite. We've known each other for a day." Leo teased, meeting Elliot's eye. "Love at first sight much, Romeo?" Leo chuckled. Elliot furrowed his eyebrows, his blush darkening.

"That's not what it was!" he defended. "I-I wasn't--" Elliot whined, but Leo's peck on his cheek silenced him. 

"Are you going to pick me up too?" Leo asked. Elliot scoffed, sitting up straight, leaning up against his driver seat. 

"I've got better things to do." Elliot hissed, irritated. Leo smiled at him, but Elliot didn't meet his eye when he spoke again. "So when do you end work?" Elliot asked. Leo felt a grin spread on his lips, hurting his cheeks, along with a flutter of butterflies in his stomach. 

"4pm. Will you drive me home?" Leo asked sweetly. Elliot let go of Leo's hand and put both hands on the steering wheel, as Leo put his hand in his lap. 

"It's been 20 minutes hasn't it?" Elliot asked, not turning his gaze away from gazing forward, at literally nothing, only workers cars were parked. Leo leaned over, holding himself up by placing his hands on Elliot's seat. 

"Elliot." he whispered, making Elliot turn, his eyes only to widen to realize how close Leo was, his lips just a brief moment away. His heart fluttered blissfully, and he leaned in only for Leo to lean away from him, and gave him a teasing wink. "See you Elli!" Leo chuckled, hopping out of the car in to the mall, leaving with a shut of the door. Elliot threw his head back in embarrassment, but slowly recovered, left the empty parking lot to go home for breakfast, along the way thinking of a way to get rid of the bulge he still had in his pants, that he was glad Leo hadn't noticed. Or..Maybe he had? Or maybe of all things his love life had been a huge disaster. Elliot absently decided after breakfast he'll visit Oz, tell him what happened, seek help from the person who only would tease him about Leo, a genius idea. At the same time, Elliot had always gone to Oz for help, he was good at it. 


	3. Alcohol burns

Once Elliot returned he was showered with words of concern and worries, where he was, what happened, why he had been gone for so long and skipped breakfast, mostly by his siblings. He lied saying he needed a little ride there and back from a nightmare. They bought it, and instantly lead him to the kitchen to feed him with the breakfast they left in a plate for him. "Oh Elli. Lia come down from your room and told us to tell you she thanks you for a great time. Care to explain?" Vanessa asked, gazing at him curiously. Elliot choked on his food, avoiding to meet Vanessa's, and the rest of his family's looks. 

"W-we simply fooled around, played games, slept, nothing dirty." he forced a smile. Ernest ruffled his hair and grinned.

"He can't be lying, our Elli is too much of a child for that!" Ernest chuckled, everyone in the room also had joined along. Elliot's cheeks flushed, they had been oblivious to what happened last night which only slightly calmed down his nerves, but not enough, he lied, and this was only the beginning for his never ending lies. They were homophobic, they would never accept him. Elliot sunk in his seat unnoticeable while eating his break, sulking slightly, he went for it anyway. 

"Ernest, Vanessa, Claude?" Elliot called out, bringing to attention his current siblings in the room, and their laughter instantly seizing, focusing on their favourite brother. "I-I have a classmate, one of those gays, and their family is homophobic, but everyone in their family loves them, if you were their family, what would you do, knowing they did everything they could to please their family?" Elliot asked, his heart racing the entire time, he could've sworn a hurricane of butterflies occurred in his stomach. His siblings fell silent, but visible hate had not appeared on any of their features, simply guilt. Elliot continued to eat, quicker than before. "I-" Elliot started.

"Elliot." Ernest spoke first. Panic arose in Elliot's chest, he abruptly got up and took his plate to the sink without waiting for a maid to come do it instead. 

"Never mind, forget it, I know what you'd say." Elliot held back the threatening tears, and the sorrow he felt, and went upstairs without even bothering to eavesdrop to hear their conversation afterwards. He closed his door as he approached his room, instantly scrunching his nose, and went to open the window in his room, quickly afterwards calling a maid to come clean up in his room to get rid of the smell of sex in his room that only created an even more disaster in his chest. He fell on his bed and pulled out his phone to dial Oz, pulling the phone up to his ear as the phone hummed. 

"Hello~" Oz answered happily. 

"Hey Oz, I'll be over in 5?" Elliot asked, searching through his closet for more weather appropriate clothes.

"Oh gee. Sure." Oz replied, Elliot hung up first and tossed the phone on his bed, starting to change momentarily after. A knock on the door made Elliot jolt, and close his bedroom door, he expected his siblings when he said 'come in' but it was simply the maid. She gave Elliot a suspicious look, her nose instantly catching the smell. Elliot scratched his head, and scowled. 

"Keep it silent." Elliot ordered in a warning voice, before he tossed on a jacket and grabbed his phone to head out. 

Elliot grabbed the car keys but was momentarily stopped by Vanessa, who had a strong hold on Elliot, forcing him to turn around. "What is it Vanessa? I'm about to head off to Oz's." Elliot spoke. Vanessa breathed slowly, as if she was just recovering from a mental fallout.

"Elli. We need to talk. All of us." she replied, and she looked to the kitchen, with Claude and Ernest still there. Elliot wasn't ready for the 'gay talk'.

"Maybe later?" Elliot asked, swallowing hard.

"No, now." Vanessa hissed, dragging the biege haired youngster to the kitchen table. Maybe he should've been thankful that Fred, his mom and father were absent. "We wanted to talk to you about your question." Vanessa started, as she took a seat. 

"I don't need to hear it, I already know, gays are all sinners and fags and should rot in hel-" Elliot started. 

"Elliot, shut it." Claude spoke, and Elliot closed his mouth, taken aback. 

"Elliot. Is this classmate, maybe you?" Ernest asked, his voice gentle. Elliot felt his insides being squeezed.

"N-no, of course not, I have Lia who-" Elliot's voice was a pitch too high to be truthful. 

"Elli, we want you do know, it's okay. If you can't love Lia how we want to, then don't force yourself." Vanessa started, brushing his shoulder. Elliot was stunned, unsure whether he should cry, laugh, fall apart, or run.

"Mother and Father, won't support it but-" Claude started, and the two other shushed him harshly. 

"Elli. We wanted to tell you we love you. If there's.." he saw Ernest swallow hard. ".. if there's a boy, bring him home." Ernest breathed out, looking very sickly. Elliot felt tears in his eyes threatening. 

"Elli. You already know how we are with this. But you don't love Lia. Stop forcing yourself in order to please us, don't runaway to Oz for comfort, we know the Vessalius are the house of-" Vanessa cut herself off, and cleared her voice. "Vessalius is a house with different beliefs, but Elli." Vanessa moved from her seat to get up and stand before Elliot. 

"You don't have to pretend." Ernest added. "We will love you anyway. Just please, don't shut us out." Ernest whispered, squeezing his shoulder. Elliot didn't know when he started crying but he knew that when he had realized he was weeping shamelessly, he was on his knees, mumbling loads of apologies with his head hung low, as he struggled to form coherent sentences. Ernest and Vanessa got on the ground in order to embrace Elliot, who continued to sob. Claude sat down to put his hand on Elliot's shoulder, to show the support he could provide.

* * *

Elliot walked in to Oz's house without much to say, but a sniffle said everything it needed to. "I'll grab something to drink, can you hang your jacket yourself?" Oz asked, and the other managed a weak nod, as he reached for a hanger and put his coat on one of the guest sections. In the Vessalius house the maid didn't help individuals as much, mostly for cleaning, which comforted the young Nightray somehow. He wandered over to the couch in the living room and slumped down. Oz brought over a small table and set many bottles on it. He handed Elliot a small glass.

"Oz, are you kidding me? We're going to drink?" Elliot asked, somehow not surprised. 

"You seem to have had a good time at home, and.." Oz sighed as he slumped down beside Elliot. "I'm having my own issues, so what would you like?" Oz asked. 

"I can't, I'm driving." Elliot replied. Oz gazed at him questioningly. 

"Where? You won't stay the night?" Oz asked, pouting. Elliot shook his head.

"No- I.. I was going to pick Leo up." Elliot sighed, and Oz raised an eyebrow. "At 4pm." he added before Oz could ask, instinctively the blond checked the clock, gleefully taking Elliot's glass and pouring liquid in to it. 

"Doesn't mean 5 hours wont be enough to sober up." Oz said, and they clinked glasses before chugging down the liquid. "So what happened?" Oz asked. Elliot sighed and started off, telling him about Lia, then about Leo and then telling him about his siblings, his breakdown while they talked. By the time he finished they had finished one bottle. 

"And you?" Elliot asked, opening the second bottle and pouring Oz more, and himself too. Oz sighed, clinking glasses and chugging down his alcohol. 

"I think I found  _the one_ but it's a little awkward." Oz answered, throwing his head back. Elliot raised an eyebrow, in response Oz extended his arm with the glass. Elliot poured them both more.

"Is it that teacher, Gilbert?" Elliot asked, not occurring to his intoxicated mind right away. Oz sat silently, before Elliot gasped, and glared at Oz. "Not my adoptive brother!?" Elliot screamed. In response poured them more to drink. "Where did you find him!?" Elliot yelled. 

"I'm not sure you want to know." Oz answered, clinking Elliot's glass and gulping down the liquid, while Elliot stared at him in shock not drinking his glass. 

"What!? Don't tell me it's that gay pub.." Elliot threatened, earning only a fit of chuckles, and a wink. "Why do you even go there, you get drunk and meet god knows who..." Elliot sighed, finally drinking the alcohol. Oz leaned against Elliot. 

"Why is life like this for us, hmm?" Oz asked, and Elliot shrugged. On cue Elliot phone started ringing, he didn't bother making an attempt to read the contact name. 

"Hello?" he answered, his eyes shut. 

"Elliot, hey." Leo's voice startled Elliot, making him instantly snap his eyes open and sit up, and Oz to slightly fall. 

"O-oh, Leo, hi." Elliot staggered.

"Did you not know it's me?" Leo snickered. 

"I- No. I couldn't read my contact name." Elliot admitted. 

"Why's that?" Leo asked, chuckling.

"I'm drinking." he answered, and signaled to Oz to pour him more. Leo chuckled softly.

"What about?" Leo asked, the two friends clinked glasses and swallowed the liquid. 

"Our messed up love life." Elliot answered. 

"How drunk are you?" Leo asked, Elliot as if could hear him smiling.

"We drank.. maybe 5 bottles, I'm not sure, I think a few fell and rolled away." Elliot groaned and Leo chuckled again. 

"It's hot, you're drinking at 1pm, not caring about consequences." Leo giggled. If Elliot's mind hadn't shut off from the alcohol completely then it definitely did now.

"Wh-what?" Elliot asked, gulping, Oz poured him more.  _Had Leo just called him hot?_

"Oh silly. You're hot, drinking in the middle of the day like that, I wish I wasn't working today." Leo was smiling, and Elliot could hear it. His heart fluttered, his mind was spinning. 

"Leo, I can't handle this, right now." Elliot breathed. 

"Pick me up at 4? I want to see you." Leo replied. 

"I will." Elliot answered. Leo laughed. 

"Of course you will, you hopeless romantic, but sober up before so." Leo teased, and hung up. Elliot tossed his phone away and groaned. Oz chuckled. 

"You sounded like a total alcoholic on the phone." Oz teased, unlike Elliot, he could handle alcohol quite well.

"Shut it, shorty!" Elliot shouted. Elliot grabbed more but Oz pulled it away from him. 

"Nah, if you plan on picking up him like that, no one on the road will not appreciate it, plus we have to leave some for later, by the way can you pick up more while you're out?" Oz asked.

"I hope you realize I will barely remember this." Elliot answered.

"Elliot, you're not that drunk, you handle alcohol well." Oz shoved him, getting up to put the bottles away. "Help me?" Oz asked, in response Elliot lazily got up and helped him put it all away. 

* * *

 

Elliot had a horrible migraine when he arrived by the entrance to the closest shop to the food court. Elliot chugged a bottle of water and was putting it away when Leo opened the door and sat down. "Hey Elli!" Leo teased.

"Don't call me that." Elliot hissed, earning a chuckle. 

"Hows your head?" Leo asked. 

"Horrible, thanks for asking." Elliot dead panned. Leo placed his hand on Elliot's leg, making the other jolt, and earn another fit of giggles from the noirette. "What are you doing?" Elliot asked, his head pounding harshly, stopping at a red light and glanced at Leo. The noirette had leaned in and pressed a kiss on his cheek, a smile that sparkled in Elliot's slightly still not sober state. Leo turned Elliot's head towards the road, and stole one of his hands off the steering wheel to hold him hand. Elliot's migraine to soothe slightly as now instead his body focused on the butterflies in his stomach and the hard pounding in his cheeks along with the hotness on his cheeks. 

"Do you mind if I join for round 2?" Leo asked sweetly. Elliot chuckled slightly.

"You'd disappoint Oz if you didn't." Elliot replied. "But we're stopping by the store to get more, we won't last the night with what we have." Elliot replied. Leo smiled to himself rather than to Elliot.

"I'd be honored." Leo whispered. "What happened that you started drinking?" Leo asked, as if reading the males mind. Elliot exhaled a long breath. Leo gazed at him, with a concerned look. 

"My girlfriend is forcing me to stay with her, fucked me last night, my family found out that I'm gay and they're usually bad with it but they told me it's okay.. and.." Elliot bit his lip, pausing. "Shit." he wiped tears that started to form in his eyes. Leo smiled at him.

"I'm glad to hear that. You're lucky to have siblings who love you enough to walk over their beliefs." Leo whispered, rubbed his thumb on the back of Elliot's hand. "The only issue then.. is your girlfriend?" Leo asked, his eyes on their hands. Elliot glanced at Leo who was looking down, he stopped at a red light. 

"I don't wanna hear about that problem for the rest of today." Elliot hissed, getting Leo to lift his head and look at him with a perplexed glance. A sudden turn to the left interrupted Leo from his about to be voiced out thought.

"What the fuck Elliot!?" Leo yelled. 

"I almost missed the turn and this is the only one good store. Sorry!" Elliot snapped.

"Send me a warning first dumbass!" Leo shouted. Elliot glared at him, Leo simply glared back. Elliot was the first to avert his gaze in order to park. "Dumbass. Don't drink before driving next time." Leo muttered. 

"You drive with a headache, and then tell me about it!" Elliot barked.

"Bet!" Leo hissed, and Elliot rolled his eyes. 

They entered the store, and Elliot instantly pulled out his phone to collect the bottles Oz sent him to get. "Here's one." Leo pointed to one bottle sitting vertical. Elliot walked over and lifted the bottle, and squinted his eyes at the tiny writing. 

"Oz didn't ask for this one." Elliot replied, and Leo stuck out his tongue.

"It's my favourite!' Leo pouted, Elliot bit his lip and quietly took it to continue looking. Leo smiled to himself and trailed after Elliot, helping him collect all the bottles Oz asked for. They carried a basket of bottles while, and Oz's list seemed to be never ending. Leo swiftly took the basket from Elliot's hand, to place his hand in as a substitute while he held the basket. Elliot glanced at him a little confused from the absence of the heaviness, but a smile replaced his features along with a blush. Leo cursed to himself mentally over the heaviness of the basket, questioning how Elliot managed to carry it so freely without struggle. 

"And you call me a hopeless romantic." Elliot joked, taking the basket out of Leo's arm that felt like it was going to rip off, a pout displayed on his features. 

They were out of the store shortly after that, and drove him a little more peacefully than Elliot's harsh turn, not that it was his last one either for that day, which resulted in both boys shouting at each other, quickly mumbling apologies after cooling down.

Somehow safely they made it to Oz's house, and Leo had helped Elliot carry in the bottles. Oz gleefully greeted them with food on the table. Elliot's mouth dropped open, and he carefully set the bottles down to rush over. Leo simply stood at the doorstep, seeming out of place with the bag of bottles. Oz greeted him happily, giving him a few comments about where everything is in the house, taking his coat and hanging it up. Oz then took the bag from Leo's grasp and led him with him. "Oz, I was literally starving, did your maid make this?" Elliot asked.

"Yep~ I asked her to mix a few things while you were gone for a little while, nothing special but it's food." Oz replied. Leo blinked a couple times, taken aback.

"Maid?" he tilted his head. 

"Ah, yes. You should know me and Elliot here come from really wealthy company owners, so maids to us is as normal as any other thing for you." Oz replied, unsure what the ordinary people find normal.

"This is so much food.." Leo mumbled in awe. 

"Well let's get to it!" Oz cheered, setting two glasses on the table and pouring each of them some liquid. 

* * *

 

Sadly to say, Oz had been the witness of two gay lovers getting wasted, and taking it on an another level. Or... was, as Oz had sneaked out and left the two alone, he walked over to Gilbert's house, to do other things than watch Elliot and Leo get at it. 

Elliot poured himself and Leo more, as they gulped down, soon enough they dumped entirely the glasses and went to drinking out of the bottle. Elliot swallowed the bottle's liquid down, pinning Leo against the couch they were on. Leo hummed in pleasure, and leaned up to capture the other's lips in a kiss, but miserably failed as Elliot leaned up, pinning his arms above the couch, leaning down to pepper kisses on his cheeks, and jawline. Leo's breath hitched, as Elliot trailed kisses down his neck. Leo's eyes were barely open, breathing unevenly with his mind entirely fogged from the alcohol that ran in this blood. Elliot finally leaned up, to stare at Leo for a brief second before leaning down to kiss Leo. 

Electricity flooded through Elliot's brain, and his grip on Leo loosened, giving the other the ability to work on Elliot's already halfway unbuttoned shirt, sliding it off his body, before working on his own. He leaned up, both moaning as their groins brushed against each other. Elliot pulled away, but Leo attacked his lips, nibbling on his bottom lip before gaining access to his tongue. Elliot hastily started working on his own pants, and Leo worked on his before their clothes was a puddle on the floor. Something in their minds clicked with not discarding each others boxers, or the fact that they both passed out briefly after stripping one another, curling up against one another in to a warm embrace on the couch. Absentmindedly Elliot reached for a blanket the back of his mind knew he should pull over themselves, shortly after that, the two blacked out.

* * *

 

Water, pain, horrible pounding pain and coldness was what both woke up to. "You alcoholics! Get up! It's like 1pm!" Oz yelled. Leo jolted upright.

"1PM!?" Leo screamed and grabbed his head. "Oh shit! I had work 3 hours ago!" he yelled in horror. Elliot sat up slowly, obviously in a lot of pain. 

"I'll call in for you, give me your phone." Elliot extended his arm. Leo looked at him puzzled.

"How is your help going to save me?" Leo asked. Elliot smirked.

"Trust me." he spoke. Both had still been oblivious to the mess of their clothes on the floor, Oz was holding a sprinkler and holding in a fit of giggles and teasing. Leo handed him the phone, and then glanced at Oz, who was biting back his laughter, and then his eyes trailed down to the mess of clothes and bottles everywhere. His eyes widened, and he gasped, instantly peering under the blankets. "Hello? This is Elliot Nightray." Elliot answered. Oz didn't seem fazed, on the other hand Leo was terribly confused. "Yes. Leo is with me. Do you mind letting his absence in work pass this time? He was with me all night for help of course. I didn't mean to steal him away from you today." Elliot spoke confidently, controlling the pained voice. "Yes. Thank you very much. Have a good day." Elliot hung up and handed Leo the phone, who was staring at him in awe. Elliot bit his lip and chuckled. "Your lucky, my father owns where you work." Elliot leaned in to kiss him but paused. Leo swallowed and averted his gaze but met Elliot's well toned chest, a blush rising to his cheeks. Elliot glanced down and noticed they were both without their shirts, quickly glancing under the blankets and letting out a breath of air he didn't know he was holding in. 

"I have water for you both." Oz handed them cups of water, and sat down on the edge of the couch. "Did you have fun last night?" Oz teased. Elliot glared at him, while Leo looked at him questioningly.

"You weren't here?" Leo asked.

"Nope~ I left you two at it." Oz explained and winked at Elliot who seemed to turn even more irritated. "Unlike you two, we didn't do anything this wild, how much did you two drink?" Oz got up, shaking his head in disappointment. Elliot groaned and chugged the water, and Leo glanced at him chugging the water, an image of Elliot chugging a bottle of alcohol appearing in his mind. Leo gasped, as the memories came to him. Leo slapped Elliot, making the poor male choke and glare.

"We had our first kiss! And you won't even remember! You're such a dumbass!" Leo yelled. Elliot glanced at him lost. 

"We kissed?" Elliot questioned, making the noirette only angrier. Oz sighed exasperated.  

"Easy fix." Oz walked over and shoved Elliot into the noirette, their lips brushing and electricity going down his back. Leo leaned up before Elliot could escape and captured his lips in a kiss. Elliot froze, his eyes slowly closing as he pressed back against Leo's lips, resting his hand on Leo's cheek. Leo licked Elliot's bottom lip and he opened his mouth, Leo's tongue slipping in and fighting against Elliot's. Elliot felt his palms go sweaty, and his mind go blank and cup in his hand shook, and Oz quickly took it from his hands before Elliot dropped it. Leo pulled away, a string of saliva connecting them. Leo smirked, as Elliot was completely fazed and a blushing mess. Elliot averted his eyes and leaned away from Leo, who was smirking. Oz chuckled. "Poor guy has only kissed girls, so kissing someone he's actually attracted to-" Oz started.

"Shut your trap!" Elliot shouted, instantly flinching from the headache he had completely forgotten about. A sudden buzz came from under the couch, Elliot instantly reached in to his pants, pulling out his phone,  _Lia._ He stared at the caller ID momentarily before answering. "Hello?" he answered.

"Elliot!? Where were you all night!? You didn't answer any of my texts or calls- I even checked at your house!" Lia screamed, and Elliot held the phone away from his ear before her yells seized.

"Lia. Please delete my number, and me out of your life." Elliot replied and hung up, seeming calm until he tossed his phone. Leo glanced at Oz who simply sighed. His phone started buzzing again. "I'll say this.." Elliot started. ".. She will never let me leave her." Elliot whispered, eying Leo. Who smiled at him sweetly and kissed his cheek.

"By the way, Happy Christmas Eve, Elliot." Leo smiled. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more to come~


	4. Stay With Me

\- One Year Later -

What Elliot did not expect was things to turn out this way. After his breakup with Lia while hungover, he threw his phone and Lia spammed him with dozens of calls that seemed like an endless number by the time Elliot actually unlocked his phone to look. He turned it off that same day and simply sighed in frustration. At school, she attempted to talk to him but it was of no avail, he completely blocked her out of his life, she was his past now. He knew he didn't act accordingly to the Nightray's ways when breaking up with her and his father was going to be unhappy about this for sure, but he didn't care. Leo and Elliot took a while before they officially got together, they spent the rest of their days together after their little night to get to know each other better without the romance, in to order to progress through there. 

And now, today, it was Christmas Eve once again. 

Leo linked his arm around Elliot, dragging him in to a store that was engulfed at the front with dozens of ugly sweaters. Elliot wrinkled his nose and Leo pretended to ignore his disapproval as the noirette started searching through the piles of clothing. "Hey, Elliot." Leo without glancing, reached in the direction Elliot was tip toeing towards, away from the sweaters, and dragged him to glance at the sweater he chose. Elliot frowned. 

"Are you going to get us matching sweaters? That's a little.." Elliot trailed off.

"It's not your style, it's not mine either, but its cute. What do you think? We won't match, I choose one and you choose one, and we'll get one every year, as a tradition." Leo mumbled, already searching. 

"Nah." Elliot huffed, turning away, Leo had ignored him. Elliot wandered off into the other section of the store, glancing over at other articles of clothing, shortly after finding nothing of interest he walked back to Leo. Elliot, was used to shopping in luxury stores, and these stores were cheap for him. Leo finally, took out a sweater with sparkling eyes, Elliot on the other hand leaned against on the shelves of them, watching Leo happily. The noirette met his violet eyes, as he held up a sweater. 

"Look!" he shouted, Elliot's arm slipped and he cleared his throat. Leo glanced at him puzzled, and turned his gaze towards the sweater he was holding up. "What's wrong? You don't like it?" Leo asked, frowning just slightly. Elliot took the sweater from his hands, holding it out in front of himself. 

 _Geez.. He even found the right size for me._ Elliot thought to himself, and turned his focus to Leo who was already browsing through more, obviously for himself. He looked down at the sweater again, something about the article of clothing in his hands made him feel warm. He hated that sweater, but something inside made him want to wear it and buy it.

"Yes! Found it!" Leo exclaimed happily, retrieving a sweater, similarly colored at his. "Look!" Leo turned the front of the sweater towards the biege haired male. 

"Tch. What happened to no matching sweaters?" Elliot asked, turning his head to the ground to smile lightly. He heard Leo scowl. 

"I didn't know there was such nice ones here. Bet they don't sell such artworks in your luxury stores, appreciate the peasants you suck-up noble." Leo flicked his head, and the other growled.

"What was that for?!?" he growled and Leo stuck out his tongue in reply. 

"Anyway, what do you think?" Leo asked, holding out the sweater close to the sweater in Elliot's hands. Leo looked at the two in thought, whilst Elliot glanced at him,  _I can't say no._

"Sure." Elliot replied, taking the sweater out of his hands and walking to the cash register. Leo stood at the shelf, taken aback and stunned, before quickly hurrying over to his boyfriend's side. 

"It was that easy? And I thought I'd have to fight you in the store, I thought you hated these sweaters?" Leo asked, completely oblivious to why Elliot agreed so easily.

"I changed my mind." he lied. 

"Try again, I can't take that." Leo squinted at him, leaning his head to meet Elliot's eyes. Elliot averted his eyes, red dusting his cheeks. Leo smirked, catching the drift. "Don't tell me.."

"Shut it, Leo." Elliot warned. Leo leaned against Elliot's shoulder, wrapping his arms around him, not finishing his sentence. 

When they left the store, the two instantly went to the food court, Leo had quit his job there and got a job as a waiter at a restaurant, which paid a little bit more than the food court. Though, Leo and Elliot visited the food court often and especially that Burger place so often they were even given a nickname, as everyone for every shift knew the couple who would constantly come by.  _Statice_ that was their nickname for 'forever unchanging' because that's what they were, they wouldn't ever change, and that was their nickname.

As they sat down, Leo couldn't hold back. "I hope you don't make a dumb bathroom excuse to go hit on another boy." Leo teased, Elliot's face flushed, following immediately with a glare. Leo heartily laughed at his reaction, starting to open up his burger. "Elliot." Leo whispered. They had sat at the tall chairs, by the window, having a view of the outside world. Leo leaned against him, the biege haired male glancing over at him, chewing heartily on his burger. Leo held their gaze, before Elliot averted his eyes away first, a blush dusting his cheeks. "We've been dating so long and you still get embarrassed?" Leo asked, a smile on his cheeks. When Elliot glanced in his direction, he knew Elliot wasn't going to let this go.

"Says the one who stil-" Elliot asked, an evil glint in his eyes, before Leo flicked his forehead in order to shut him up. "What the hell was that for!?" Elliot yelled, Leo's reddened cheeks spoke the answer, and Elliot snickered in reply. 

"So.. About tomorrow?" Leo started, nervousness settling in his stomach. Elliot had finished up with his burger, and took out a fry to eat as Leo spoke. "Am I still coming over?" Leo asked, biting on his lip.

"Yeah. Of course. Why? Are you anxious?" Elliot asked, jamming another fry in his mouth to hide his shaky hands. 

"As if you're not. Isn't your father going to be there?" Leo asked. Elliot nodded, a frown settling on his features. Leo leaned his head, taking on of the fries from Elliot's fry box and popping it in his mouth. Elliot in response reached for a fry from Leo's box and his hand was simply slapped, and he was met with a glare, in which he just sighed. Leo relaxed briefly after, glancing towards Elliot's not pierced ears. "I think you'd look nice with pierced ears, you know Elliot?" Leo asked and got a questioning glance from Leo.

"Wouldn't that just boost up my gayness?" Elliot spoke, and instantly cringing, on the other hand Leo seemed serious. 

"Light blue." Leo spoke.

"What?" Elliot glanced at him puzzled.

"Light blue studs, normal ones. They'd look good on you." Leo spoke. Elliot blinked a few times, taken aback.

"H-how do you know?" Elliot asked, averting his gaze, shoving another fry in his mouth. Leo hummed in thought, while Elliot nibbled on his fries. "Someone told me that I shouldn't pierce my ears." Elliot replied, shrugging.

"Why not?" Leo asked, stealing another fry from Elliot, receiving an irritated glance.

"My parents wanted to, but a fortune teller told me that in my past life I had a really sad ending, and it might bring back sadness or something. Which is weird. Of all things, my ears? What's that got to do with them?" Elliot replied, slight annoyance in his voice. Leo reached up, and ran his fingers through Elliot's messy locks, lost in a trance. Elliot met his loving eye, sighing softly from the calming feeling. 

"What are you a cat?" Leo teased. Elliot opened his eyes, not being aware of when he closed them, meeting Leo's teasing eyes. He scoffed, and rolled his eyes.

"No." 

"You sure are acting like one!" Leo nudged him slightly. Elliot shook his head, smiling lightly, taking a sip of his drink. 

Shortly after they had thrown out their trash, and passed by the workers of the burger place. 

"Bye Statice!" one of the workers called out, and everything giggled behind the stand. 

Pain. Elliot groaned softly, a mild piercing headache with the ringing of his ears suddenly catching his surprise. Leo glanced at him, concern flooding his features. The stinging pain was momentarily gone. "Sorry, it's nothing." Elliot whispered, pecking his cheek, receiving a smile. Why did his head always hurt at small things?  _Statice, forever unchanging.._ Pang! Never mind, Elliot decided he wanted to have his head be at peace without any pain. They had walked to the car and tossed the bag with the sweaters to the back seat, driving to Elliot's place, Leo and his mom decided he would stay the night. It turned out that Leo's mom had wanted to come along, and meet Elliot's family. Both of them had an uneasy feeling about it but ignored it. 

* * *

 

That night Elliot woke up in a cold sweat, panting with his eyes wide. A loud ringing in his ears, and it made him deaf to the worried noirette who woke up and was tugging on his shirt. "--io..liot...Elliot..Elliot!" Leo called, and the biege haired male turned towards him, sweating uncontrollably. His pants started to seize, and he blinked a few times trying to get rid of the memory. "What's wrong?" Leo asked, holding his hand tightly. 

"I don't know." he replied, and started getting up. "I'll be right back, go back to sleep." Elliot whispered. Leo sighed annoyed, and sat Elliot down on the bed, and laid him down. 

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Leo started. Elliot opened his mouth to retort but Leo glared at him, surprisingly Elliot saw it through the dark and was too tired and scared to object. Leo's footsteps tapped against the floor as he left the room and he heard his footsteps get closer as he came back. Leo brought a wet towel, and whipped up the sweat from his forehead and a cup of water. Elliot's hand shook as he took the cup and swallowed the water. Leo sat down in front of him, setting the towel and glass down on his table. "What happened? A nightmare?" Leo asked, causing the ringing to come back.

"I-I have deja vu." Elliot's voice shook. Leo caressed his cheek with his thumb, and ran his fingers through Elliot's hair. "I saw.." Elliot started, the images flashing before his eyes. He shut his eyes tightly, his body shaking. "Blood. Fire. A lot of blood. But this seems like such a long time ago.." Elliot whimpered. Leo crawled in to the bed with him, and leaned Elliot on his chest. "But.." Elliot swallowed. "You were there.." Elliot whispered. "Piano." Elliot forced out. Leo looked at him confused.

"Piano? I don't play the piano very well. I do want to learn it better." Leo whispered, attempting to calm him down. Elliot sat up, Leo's grip on him loosening and Elliot met his eye, fear in his features.

"Leo. It seemed real. I-" Elliot started, tears starting to stream down his cheeks. Leo wiped his tears, and kissed his cheek. Elliot's chest throbbed painfully, as he shut his eyes, shaking harshly. What were these dreams? Why were they so real? Why- Elliot's thoughts were interrupted by an unexpected kiss from his lover. Elliot gasped, from shock and Leo used it as a chance to snake his tongue in. Before long, Elliot's tears were gone and he flipped Leo on to his back, pinning his arms against his bed. Elliot broke the kiss, a sting of saliva connecting them, before he peppered his cheeks with kisses. Elliot trailed his kisses down Leo's neck, ghosting his lips over Leo's pale skin. He kissed around before Leo's soft breathes turned in to a soft moan, and Elliot smiled as he bit down on his skin. Leo whimpered against Elliot, his eyes half lidded, glazed with want. Elliot started to slip the shirt Leo had on, off and peppered kisses down his body. 

"Elliot-" Leo whispered, moving slightly, Leo's bulge brushing against Elliot's thigh. Leo's faced flushed, in reply Elliot only smirked. 

"Merry Christmas, Leo." Elliot whispered huskily. 

Their clothes was a messy pile, the sound of their pants was heard, as they fell silent. The room rinked of what they had finished, and a mess on Elliot's bed he would definitely have to clean up tomorrow. Elliot turned over to Leo and wrapped his arms around him, bringing him close. Leo nuzzled his head in Elliot chest, sighing blissfully. "I- I wasn't planning on this. I just wanted to distract you from- Anyway." Leo whispered.

"It worked, I also wasn't planning on that." Elliot whispered, kissing Leo's forehead. Leo exhaled a long breath. 

"It feels like, I've known you forever, you know?" Leo whispered, his eyes shut with his arms weakly around Elliot. Elliot leaned his head against Leo, his eyes slightly open, glazed with a mix of emotions.

"Perhaps you have." he replied. "How are you feeling?" Elliot quickly asked before Leo could question his previous statement. 

"Sore." Leo mumbled, and Elliot smiled slightly to himself. "Also you're an asshole. How am I gonna sit at the table with your family with my neck like this?" Leo complained. 

"Do I need to remind who started this?" Elliot teased, Leo shook his head, nuzzling closer to him.

"Shut it already before smack you." Leo threatened. Elliot ran his fingers through Leo's long locks of hair, they were to shoulders, compared to -- Leo's hair was always seemingly taken care of. Elliot held him tightly, and like that they fell asleep. 

* * *

 

To their luck, Ernest was the one who checked on them, the only member in the family who wouldn't tell everyone what he saw. Ernest walked in to the room, tip toeing and woke up Elliot gently. Elliot sleepily opened his eyes, meeting his older brother's smile, his cheeks instantly flushing and he opened his mouth to retort an excuse, but in reply Ernest put a finger to his lips, pointing to Leo who was sleeping peacefully. "I thought I should let you know, you have a half hour." Ernest whispered. Elliot averted his flushed expression and nodded. Ernest then quietly left the room, with a small click. Elliot glanced down at Leo, and ran his fingers through his dark hair, caressing his cheek lightly not to wake him. Leo hummed after a few minutes, opening his eyes to meet Elliot's gentle ones. Leo smiled and leaned up to capture his lips. 

"I'll go shower first." Elliot whispered, trying to get up, and Leo shoved him back down, throwing his leg over Elliot legs, pulling him closer. 

"No. 5 more minutes." Leo objected.

"Leo-"

"Shut it." Leo lay with his eyes closed, cuddled up to Elliot. "This is perfect." Leo whispered, sighing softly.

"I love you." the words left Elliot's lips before he could comprehend them. Leo opened his eyes, locking his gaze with Elliot's embarrassed. "W-wait I-" Elliot stuttered. Leo leaned up and pecked his lips. 

"I love you too, idiot." Leo teased, smiling at him. Elliot's heart fluttered happily, and he decided, 5 minutes wont hurt anyone as he gave in to cuddling with Leo. 

_I've loved you for a very long time.._

Elliot was the first to hop in the shower, and went he came out, Leo hopped in, and while he showered Elliot changed the bed sheets to new ones quickly before the maid came in. He sneaked out his room to the laundry room to drop off the sheets before quickly back to his room, to meet Leo already dressed with a towel on his head. Elliot closed the door, and started towards him, cupping his face and placing a deep kiss on Leo's lips, no tongue, just a kiss. He pulled away momentarily, staring at Leo lovingly. Leo smiled at him, the towel sliding down to his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around him. Elliot embraced him, holding him close, a small tear escaping his eyes. "I used makeup to cover it up, what do you think?" Leo asked, pushing his hair out of the way to show his artwork. Elliot scoffed in return.

"Great job, I worked for those, for you to put makeup over them?" he rolled his eyes, and Leo dismissed it easily.

"I'm sure you would've had a good time explaining to your parents  _where_ they came from?" Leo raised his eyebrow. Elliot growled lightly and turned his heel heading to the door. Leo followed him silently. They managed to get cleaned up quickly and even helped with setting the Christmas table, waiting for Leo's mom to arrive. 

During the Christmas breakfast, Oz had dropped by to give gifts to Leo and Elliot, and along with that some gifts for the family members he knew well. The Vessalius and Nightray family had started to seal off their arguments and get along after Elliot's coming out and his brother's first acceptance and support. In general, Bernard was fairly happy that day and so was Leo's mom. Everything was perfect, with of course a few shouts here and there between Elliot's family like always, and of course, teasing.  

 The day after Christmas, Elliot asked Leo and Oz to go with him to pierce his ears. The two wandering around the tattoo shop while Elliot's ears were pierced, and cleaned, and then a small blue stud went in to both ears. The artist glanced at Elliot, giving him instructions how to take care of his ears, and with his age the holes can disappear of earnings are taken out. Once done both the noirette and blond were incredibly excited to see how it turned out, resulting in Oz also piercing his ears. Leo tugged on Elliot's shirt, making him meet Leo's glance.

"Why did you pierce your ears?" Leo asked.

"I realized, that whatever this sad past life I had, that I still would want to pierce my ears and wear these." he replied, a small smile. "And in every story, there's a happy end." he whispered. Leo scrunched his nose.

"You could've warned me, if it was that cheesy I wouldn't have asked." Leo glanced away, scoffing. 

"Leo?" Elliot whispered.

"Hmm?" he met Elliot's expression, still irritated.

"This, doesn't remind you of anything?" Elliot asked. 

"No." Leo glanced away, too quickly to be the truth. Oz popped back in before Elliot could question further.

"Me and Elli are matching!" he sang, throwing his arms over Elliot and Leo, standing in the middle.

"Call me that one more time and I will break your arm." Elliot threatened. 

"No way!" Oz started fake crying. 

_I've always remembered everything since I met you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter! Basically the epilogue~ I'm sorry for the mentions of that *cough* but I'm an author of heart breaking :) that's what people know me as on wattpad!


	5. Was It Fate?

"Was this necessary?" a male voice asked. 

"Yes." another voice, sounding more feminine replied

"Why?"

"Because he asked for this. It was bound to happen." 

"Who?"

"Both of them."

* * *

   _A very, very long time ago..._

_A beige haired male opened his eyes. His eyes instantly shutting from the blinding color of the place he was in. Where was he anyway? He didn't know. Something... There was a horrible aching in his chest, and he felt sick. His chest throbbed making him inhale a sharp breath and cough, placing his hand over his chest. He wheezed. He froze as he saw footsteps in front of him, and he slowly straightened his body, to look into the male before him, in to his eyes. "Elliot Nightray." the male spoke. Elliot simply looked at him blankly._

_"Is that my name?" he asked._

_"Do you not remember?" the male asked, his hazel eyes looking in to Elliot's sky blue ones. He shook his head, and panted as the throbbing in his chest continued. "How about, the name Leo?" the male asked. Elliot glanced up at him, with his eyes half lidded before his vision was clouded with a ravenette. His messy hair and glasses. Purple eyes. Short. Elliot forced an airy laugh._

_"Yes."_

_"Then. Do you remember?" the male asked._

_"Yes." Elliot answered._

_"Do you know where you are?" the male asked. Elliot nodded slowly, and closed his eyes for a moment, holding back tears. "Then-"_

_"Please keep my memories." he interrupted, gazing in to the mans widened hazel eyes. He opened his mouth but Elliot, "Please. I want to make things right, in the future, where things aren't like this. Where neither of us have to suffer."  Elliot begged, his breathing uneven. The male sighed. Elliot squinted, inspecting the man, he seemed to be in his 40s, no beard, in a suit. Too young for god and too average for god._

_"I can't make you keep your memories. But if it is what you want. I will do my best." the man nodded his head lightly. "Now go rest, time will pass very fast." the man lead him away in to the light. With that we were gone._

_Many years later.._

_The noirette, was not as calm when opening his eyes. He sat up, hissing and covering his eyes from the sudden brightness. He squinted and looked around abruptly. The man on the other hand seemed to be only amused by the reaction of the noirette. Leo glared at him. "Who are you?"_

_"Leo Baskerville, eh? Or I guess, just Leo." the man smiled. Leo's glare sharpened._

_"Who are-"_

_"About time you came. You left your body to come here, to meet Elliot perhaps?" the man asked, a small smile on his features. Leo's eyes softened, earning an airy chuckle from the man above. "He's been waiting for you, Leo." the man smiled at him, a gentle smile and turned around, a sign for Leo to follow._

_"Wait." Leo started, causing the other to turn around. "Y-you're not going to rid me of my memories?" Leo asked._

_"Do you want me to?"_

_"No."_

_The man chuckled. "I wouldn't have been able if you wanted anyway. Leo, you were a glen. I'm sorry, but that wasn't something you could decide, you'll have to live with all the memories from this life. But I promise you, this time.. everything will be okay." the man whispered. Leo had a single tear leave his eyes._

_"Will it really?" Leo asked, his bottom lip quivering._

_"Yes. Because he'll find you." the man smiled, making the other's eyes widen. The smile remain on his features, as he pointed ahead of himself, offering Leo to go first. Leo without another word, followed the man._

* * *

_Modern Day_

Elliot awoke that night with a piercing headache, holding his head and groaning. Leo hummed beside Elliot, sitting up and touching the beige haired male's shoulder comfortingly. Elliot met Leo's gentle, sleepy glance. "Leo." Elliot whispered. Leo hummed in response, letting himself yawn afterwards. Elliot swallowed, and caressed Leo's cheek lovingly. "Do you believe in past lives?" Elliot whispered. Leo scoffed.

"That's what woke you up? I'm going back to sleep." Leo answered, irritated and began shuffling to lay back down. Elliot took his arm, making him pause, and glance at him questioningly.

"I had a dream, a long time ago.." Elliot started. Leo sat back up, listening to Elliot intently. Elliot breathed, his exhale shaky. "You were my servant. And, we played piano together and-" Elliot was paused by Leo placing his finger over Elliot's lips. He gave the shocked teen a small smile before removing his hand from Elliot's lips. 

"I know." Leo whispered. Elliot blinked a couple time, and glanced down, a tear going down his cheek, he bit his lip. Leo placed his fingers under Elliot's chin, raising his head to look back at him. Leo leaned towards him, pressing his lips against Elliot's cheek comfortingly, then moving away to wipe the few tear droplets that rested on Elliot's cheeks and under his eyes. "It's okay now. We're together, you're safe. And I'm safe." Leo ran his fingers through Elliot's messy locks. Elliot in response leaned his head on Leo's shoulder without uttering a single word, and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Leo continued running his fingers through the knots in Elliot's hair, eventually caressing his cheek. "What are you a cat?" Leo joked, making the other chuckle against his neck, running shivers against Leo's spine. Elliot noticed the shiver, and placed a gentle kiss on Leo's neck.

"What are you then if I'm a cat? Are you my prey?" Elliot teased, peppering Leo's neck with soft kisses. Leo exhaled a long shaky breath.

"Are you really flirting with me at 3 in the morning?" Leo sounded irritated.

"Yes. Why?" Elliot leaned up, meeting Leo's violet eyes and pressing a kiss against the corner of his lips. Leo exhaled exasperated, rolling his eyes.

"If this is how you wanna be, I'm going to bed." Leo shuffled down and laid down. Elliot placed one of his arms against the bed to Leo's left. Elliot was on the right side of Leo, making the noirette glance up at him curiously. Elliot down, smiling slightly. "What?" Leo asked, trying to sound threatening but his voice squeaked slightly. His violet eyes traveling down to see Elliot's exposed well-toned chest. 

"Nervous?" Elliot whispered.

"As if." Leo scoffed. Elliot chuckled, leaning down to give Leo a loving kiss. Leo entangled his fingers in the other's hair, sleepily kissing back the bigger male. Elliot pulled away, taking Leo's hand with his free hand and kissing Leo's hand.

"I love you." Elliot whispered, as if it had been a secret shared between them. Leo intertwined their fingers, squeezing his hand lightly.

"I love you too." Leo whispered. With that, Elliot removed his arm from Leo's side and got comfortable to sleep, before Elliot was able to turn over to the other side, Leo had cuddled up to his chest. Elliot chuckled lightly, moving for moments more before embracing Leo, and kissing his forehead.  

* * *

Is it fair to say, that Elliot and Leo had a happily ever after? No, no one will know. The two had woken up the next morning, disregarding the previous night's conversation and they had breakfast with Elliot's family. A few days later it had been New Years, and Elliot's ex girlfriend had been left in the future as Oz personally sent her to her rightful place when he ran in to her while walking up to Elliot's driveway with his uncle and family members on New Years Eve. The Nightray and Vessalius family's had come together, still rivals by work but friends at home. Leo on the other hand, had managed to bring his mother, and it turned out Elliot's mother and Leo's mother became close within seconds, and were chuckling with each other in the corner. The three teenagers had taken over the second living room in Elliot's house, as Leo sat between Elliot's legs, one of Elliot's arm over Leo's shoulder. While Oz had been happily leaning on Elliot's shoulder, texting his new boyfriend. Gilbert Nightray, without Elliot's permission. Elliot was the only one who had been paying attention to the TV, holding the gray remote in his hands, clicking his tongue. 

"There's nothing to watch." Elliot groaned. Leo on the other hand, wasn't even paying attention to the TV, tracing lines on Elliot's arm, and hand. Elliot gazed over at Leo, questioningly. "What are you doing?" Elliot asked, in humor. Leo lifted his head up, meeting Elliot's face, full of humor, before leaning it back down.

"It's entertaining." he replied. 

"Guys!" Oz exclaimed, making both of them jump, as Oz abruptly rose from Elliot's shoulder. "Gilbert is coming over!" Oz yelled, a sparkle in his eyes. Elliot rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Sherlock, as if I didn't know he was visiting a year beforehand." Elliot sarcastically replied. Oz pouted. "You should know this too! You've visited us every New Years!" Elliot exclaimed. 

"I know.." Oz pouted.

"I'm happy for you Oz~ Now you don't have to be stuck with me and Elliot all the time, with only your phone to give you some love." Leo smiled, innocently.

"Ouch.. Elliot gives me love!" Oz whined. Elliot laughed. 

"Yeah, yeah." Elliot chuckled. Oz glanced at Leo puzzled, before looking up at Elliot with a puzzled expression. Elliot simply shrugged and shook his head, with a little chuckle.

"Leo what are you-" Oz started.

"Oh geez! You too!? Let me be!" Leo exclaimed and crossed his arms. Elliot and Oz both started laughing, before Elliot put the remote down and hugged Leo close to his chest. 

Once the doorbell rang, Oz was momentarily gone from his seat on the couch as he ran across the house. Leo loosened his crossed arms, as Elliot had already returned to aimlessly flipping through the channels, as Leo went back to tracing soft lines on Elliot's skin. Elliot briefly paused, glancing down at Leo, concentrated on doing his thing silently. Elliot grasped Leo's hand who was tracing lines, making the smaller male jump as Elliot brought Leo's hand to his lips, placing a small kiss on his hand. Leo rotated, sitting face to face with Elliot now. "How are you feeling?" Leo asked softly. Elliot pecked Leo's lips in response, pulling him closer once he pulled away. Elliot then looked past Leo, flipping through the channels. Leo huffed in annoyance. Leo grasped the remote and tossed it, making Elliot open his mouth in protest, but Leo took that moment to kiss Elliot. Leo pulled away, gazing him with half lidded eyes. "You said theres nothing interesting on the TV." Leo whispered. Elliot tilted his head, a small smile playing at his lips.

"There isn't." Elliot agreed, as Leo pressed his lips against Elliot's once again. Elliot pulled away first, pushing Leo away, receiving a hurt glance from his other. "Let's not start issues before a family dinner." Elliot whispered, humor in his voice. Leo's face heated up as he glanced down and averted his gaze. Elliot leaned up and placed gentle kisses on his collarbone and neck. 

"Wanna save that stuff for in your room?" Gilbert's voice came, making the two snap their gazes towards the raven. Elliot glared at him, as Leo turned around, sitting how he was previously, this time Elliot's arm was propped on the backrest. Oz shortly had come in after Gilbert and his eyes widened.

"What happened to the remote!?" Oz yelled, pacing towards the remote, which back case for the batteries was gone. Elliot instantly gave Leo a look, as the noirette bitterly kept his gaze in his hands. Gilbert sighed, and went to sit down beside Elliot. 

"Nothing on TV?" he asked. 

"Nope." Elliot whispered, and threw his head back, groaning. "I can try to find something on Netflix." Elliot added, after having a meltdown from there being nothing on TV. What were his parents paying for if this was all? Oz threw the remote to Elliot who instantly began loading up Netflix. "What do we wanna watch?" Elliot asked. Oz on the other hand, had awkwardly sat on the arm of the chair, not meeting Gilbert's eye.

"This one!" Leo exclaimed, and Elliot paused flipping through the series, movies they were recommended. Leo had shifted to lean against Elliot's right side of his chest, and propping his legs up, so now Leo could see Elliot's judgmental gaze.

"It's a good show!" Oz agreed, and he got an approving finger gun from Leo, making the blond chuckle. 

"You guys watch  _korean dramas_?" Elliot asked, sounding more disappointed than shocked. Leo elbowed Elliot's stomach, making him cough. "You too Gilbert?" Elliot asked, strained. Gilbert swallowed.

"I mean- I haven't seen much." he replied. Elliot sighed, before pressing to play the series Leo first handily asked for. Leo kissed Elliot's cheek as a thank you momentarily after he saw Elliot set the remote down. Gilbert had grabbed Oz's wrist, pulling him off the arm of the chair in to his lap, receiving a little yelp from Oz from surprise. Elliot smiled, just slightly, as he watched the two cuddle up. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all. 

"Is Vincent here too?" Elliot asked. 

"Yes." Gilbert replied, and Elliot sighed softly. 

"Okay."

The series had begun and shortly Leo had fallen asleep on Elliot, he had already seen the series beforehand. Gilbert had also fallen asleep, clearly tired from the long journey to drive here. Oz and Elliot were the only one's awake, who were watching. "So?" Oz asked. Elliot looked at him, questioningly.

"So?" Elliot asked.

"You seem to be okay with me and Gilbert." he replied. Elliot shifted in response before replying.

"If you're happy, shorty. It doesn't matter." Elliot responded, holding Leo in place as he moved his legs in to a more comfortable position. Oz smiled to himself.

"A drink would be good right now." Oz chuckled, and Elliot shortly after him joined in.

"We have all night for that." Elliot replied. 

* * *

 

_Was it fated for us to meet like this? Were we meant to fall in love? Will we last, and will it be okay? I hope so. We all hope so. Because last time we all cried a lot, so lets hope to laugh a lot this time. Let's hope our hearts don't bleed anymore, things will be okay, right? I just need to be told we'll all be okay. I would give my life for us to not cry this time, or experience fear or sadness. Let's all just be happy, forever, and always. Forever unchanging, like the Statice._

_\- EN_

 


End file.
